A Fifth Dimension:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. List of current administrators: * Da bomba3 (admin, bureaucrat, founder) *waxheadrobot (admin, bureaucrat) For a complete list of users with administrator access, you can always check or to check anyone's user level. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. In A Fifth Dimension there is a community page for requests, "administrator nominations". Anyone that is , including administrators, can nominate another editor that they feel is responsible, reliable, and contributes good quality content to the wiki. Nominated users should, as a rule, be long-standing registered contributers, with many useful edits and contributions. The vote should be open to all registered users for a period of 14 days and must be unanimously supported—receiving no voices of opposition. If this is not the case or the nomination has lasted through 14 days with no interest (i.e. voting for the user to be administrator), the voting will end without appointing the nominee as a new administrator. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. Remember to check for verification first. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". Administrators are in no way "better" than any other user, but only possess a slightly higher level of responsibility for the caretaking of the wiki. The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Category:Administrators Category:User groups